marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City Police Department (Earth-616)
Det. Johnston (deceased) , Thomas Corsi, Det. Varley (deceased) Officer Vincent Gonzales (dismissed), Officer Al O'Neill, (imprisoned) Sargeant Quentin Palone (imprisoned), Patrick Mulligan (Quit), Gus Kucharsky (deceased) | Allies = | Enemies = often has conflicts with Spider-Man | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Marvel Comics #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Members Ann (Earth-616) During a Christmas holiday snowstorm at the South Street Seaport, Ann and Sid found Wolverine in a near feral state with Katie Power, but they couldn't stop him from picking her up and running away . Arnie (Earth-616) Arnie attended Captain Jean DeWolff's funeral with Detective Stanley Carter . Barry McCormick (Earth-616) Barry McCormick protected May Parker from Tokkots. Bernie (NYPD) (Earth-616) When Volstagg descended into the New York Subway without a token, Bernie and his partner tried to stop him, but Volstagg strode right through them, and a turnstyle, without slowing . Bert (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bert and Jack Brennan where talking about stop smoking. Later Jack was taken out by Scourge who want's to kill Flash Thompson. Scourge thought that Flash was Hobgoblin . Bill (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bill and Joe were helped by Spider-Man round up the animals released from the zoo by Dr. Octopus . Bill and his partner then followed a stolen car, driven by the man who tried to shoot Frederick Foswell . A short time later, Bill and his partner Chuck almost saw Stilt-Man coming out the Masked Marauder's helicopter . Bill and Irv were the first to notice that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island off the Coast of New York . Burns (Earth-616) Burns allowed Spider-Man to go into the Alley and hunt down the Sewer Killer. Cartwright (NYPD) (Earth-616) Cartwright and his partner chased Spider-Man, who tried to lose them only to drive his Spider-Mobile into the Hudson River. Realizing what Spider-Man had done, the police figured he's either escaped or died and ended their chase . Cellanos (Earth-616) Officer Cellanos investigated a murder in the Russian commmunity of Brighton Beach . Clyde (NYPD) (Earth-616) When Yellowjacket handed Big Eddie, Charlie and Rocky to the police, Clyde wanted him to testify at their trial, but the superhero just refused and leapt off . Cruiser (Earth-616) Cruiser and Jack barely survived an encounter with the Juggernaut. D'Angelo (Earth-616) Lieutenant D'Angelo became captain when he inherited Jean DeWolff's command of the 14th Precint, following her death. He had a meeting with D.A. Tower and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who told them that the Sin-Eater worked as a test subject for R&D, experimenting a drug improved strength and endurance which caused him side effects of violence and mental instability. Thanks to Spider-Man's and Daredevil's help, he nevertheless managed to move the Sin-Eater from the precint to Ryker's Island, despite an angry lynching mob . Dave (NYPD) (Earth-616) Dave and Sam were among the few police officers who, thanks to Spider-Man's intervention, managed to arrest all the mobsters summoned by the Crime Master and the Green Goblin . One rainy night, while patrolling the streets, Dave offered a lift to the Thing, but he refused . Delany (Earth-616) Delany was rebuked by Nick Manolis for running the sirens when Bullseye was hiding into the Bizbo theatre . Dooley (Earth-616) Dooley and his sergeant wanted to help Spider-Man, trapped under an exploded prison wall, but he eventually managed to pull himself from the rubble . Ed (Earth-616) Ed and his partner tried to stop Charles Gray while he was possessed by Lucifer, but they were easily defeated . Fred (NYPD) (Earth-616) Alerted by a night-watchman, Fred and Sam came across the Hulk, but he didn't care to fight and just stomped right past them . George (NYPD) (Earth-616) George was alerted by a huge explosion with fire in progress on the Upper East Side . Harry (NYPD) (Earth-616) Harry and Joe attempted to arrest the Sandman but, despite Spider-Man's intervention, the villain proved to be too much for them to handle and he escaped . Hart (Earth-616) When Capt. Hart found out that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island, off the Coast of New York, he sent a launch out to investigate his motives . Higgins (Earth-616) Although he officially couldn't sanction his heroics, Lt. Higgins respected Spider-Man and prevented Captain Marsh from arresting him after the battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance . Hockney (Earth-616) Officer Hockney assisted a man who was supposedly robbed by the Ringer. . Irv (Earth-616) Irv and his partner arrested Rocky Roberts and his two car-stealing partners, who were beating up Flash Thompson, dressed as Spider-Man . Irv and Bill were the first to notice that Sub-Mariner had taken over Prison Island off the Coast of New York . Jenkins (Earth-616) In Times Square, Jenkins and his partner witnessed the Zombie taking away an unconscious Spider-Man. Joey (NYPD) (Earth-616) Joey and Chuck confronted Equinox, when he managed to cause a blackout across the island of Manhattan . Some days later, Joey and Willis were about to arrest Captain Britain, Spider-Man and Courtey Ross, but the trio was eventually spotted and taken into custody by Captain Jean DeWolff . Johnson (Earth-616) While Daredevil was fighting against the Jester in Bedloe Island, a police helicopter arrived and Johnson fell out, but his life was saved dy Daredevil. However, since DD was wanted for the callous murder of Jonathan Powers, Johnson injected him with a sedative and took him into custody . Len (Earth-616) Len witnessed the Cobra and Mr. Hyde fleeing from Daredevil . Lew (Earth-616) Lew entered a desolated barn in Haunted Hill seconds later Daredevil, the Cobra and Mr. Hyde left the place . Marsh (Earth-616) Captain Marsh warned Spider-Man to keep his fights off the streets . After Spidey's battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance, he was about to arrest him, but he was suddenly stopped by the timely arrival of Lt. Higgins . Marty (NYPD) (Earth-616) Marty tried to follow Doctor Octopus as he left the Stark Enterprises Main Plant, but he was stopped cold as Doc Ock used the stolen Nullifier against the motor of his car . McDonald (Earth-616) McDonald was a rookie who was scared by Spider-Man. Mike (NYPD) (Earth-616) Mike and his partner arrested the Sandman, after he battled Spider-Man and the Human Torch . Many years later, he and Jack confronted Shadrac. Morelli (Earth-616) Sergeant Morelli notified Captain Stacy that Norman Osborn wouldn't let any policeman through the gates of Osborn Industries. O'Leary (Earth-616) O'Leary and Pete witnessed the Missing Link engage the Hulk in battle, until a cop car came to rescue them . Pat (Earth-616) Pat witnessed Captain America enter the Avengers Mansion to attend the wedding of the Wasp and Yellowjacket . Many years later, Pat and his partner thanked Mach-1 for arresting a cat burglar. Paul (NYPD) (Earth-616) Paul witnessed Spider-Man harassing an innocent jewelry shop owner. Phil (Earth-616) Phil was part of the well-armed cordon thrown around the Stark Enterprises Main Plant when the Melter captured Anthony Stark . Rafferty (Earth-616) Rafferty and his mate encountered Titanium Man after he emerged from the Hudson River . Reston (Earth-616) Reston witnessed the Rhino go on a rampage in the Queens neighborhoood of Jamaica. Rudd (Earth-616) Deputy Inspector Rudd helped the Human Torch catch the Fox with Spider-Man . Russ (Earth-616) Russ and his mate were the first to find the body of Captain Jean DeWolff, after she was murdered in cold blood in her apartment . Ryan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Ryan was ordered by Captain Jean DeWolff to keep the Super Skrull occupied while Spider-Man constructed a trap for him . Sandy (Earth-616) Sandy arrested the street gang who attempted to rob Ernie Popchick and told Spider-Man about the cold blooded murder of Captain Jean DeWolff . Sid (NYPD) (Earth-616) As the Hulk and the Sub-Mariner were spotted in his neighborhood, Sid and his partner came across a group of people who were violating the curfew, and warned them to get quickly off the street . Many years later, during a Christmas holiday snowstorm at the South Street Seaport, Sid and Ann found Wolverine in a near feral state with Katie Power, but they couldn't stop him from picking her up and running away . Stark (Earth-616) Sgt. Stark interrogated J. Jonah Jameson after his son attempted to murder him. Tom (Earth-616) Tom let a gang of fake reporters break into the precint to free the Gladiator . Vazquez (Earth-616) Lt. Vazquez was assigned to protect Bloodshed from Bazin's gang . Walter Anderson (Earth-616) Police chief Walter Anderson was one of the three missing top New York officials who were allegedly kidnapped by Scorpio . Watkins (Earth-616) Watkins came with Captain Marsh in Times Square, when Spider-Man was fighting the Master of Vengeance . Willis (NYPD) (Earth-616) Willis and Joey were about to arrest Captain Britain, Spider-Man and Courtey Ross, but the trio was eventually spotted and taken into custody by Captain Jean DeWolff . Luis Dominquez (Earth-616) Luis Dominquez and his partner, Ralph McElroy, were patrolling Harlem at around midnight. They happened upon an abandoned church which appeared to be the site of some sort of illegal discotheque. Upon further inspection, the officers found that they had stumbled upon a pagan ritual of the Innocents of God (Earth-616) and their leader Jeremiah. Jeremiah then used his powers on the police officers, turning them into smouldering piles of ash. Ralph McElroy (Earth-616) See the entry of Luis Dominquez above. Former Members Jackie Kessler (Earth-616) A fellow police officer and very close friend of Angela Cairn, Jackie Kessler was slain by Vermin when he broke out of Dr. Kafka's care . | Equipment = | Transportation = Police Cruiser | Weapons = Various police firearms | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *''Code of Honor'' Limited Series }} Category:Government Organizations Category:Historical Organizations